This program of research is formulated to identify and evaluate diagnostic and prognostic techniques in cleft palate management. The program includes experiments using both human and animal subjects; some experiments are longitudinal in nature, others are cross-sectional. The experiments are designed to provide information about the relative effectiveness of physical and behavioral management of cleft palate in providing adequate physical structures for normal speech production. In addition, a major purpose is investigating the effect of physical management of cleft palate on the growth of the maxillofacial complex of the individual.